The new cultivar, Tacisedum ‘SOLAR FLARE’, is the product of a planned breeding program. The new variety originated from a cross pollination of the proprietary, unpatented, seed parent, Sedum hybrida ‘S06’ with the pollen parent an unpatented, proprietary variety of Tacitus bellum referred to as ‘Ruby 03’. The cross pollination was made during February 2014 in Vista, Calif., at a commercial greenhouse. The new cultivar ‘SOLAR FLARE’ was discovered by the inventor, Renee O'Connell, in March 2015, in Vista, Calif. at a commercial greenhouse.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘SOLAR FLARE’ was first performed in Vista, Calif., at a commercial greenhouse, by terminal vegetative cuttings, Tacisedum ‘SOLAR FLARE’ has since produced multiple generations and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.